Your Voice (Music to My Soul)
by Tenshi no Ame
Summary: I know, PG-13 rating's a bit high. . . but no chances are to be taken. A Taiora and Mimato, with people breaking out into song spontaneously. Hey! No one said romances had to be serious. . .
1. Default Chapter Title

Sort of a songfic. I thought it would be fun, but it's crazy. Contains Mimato and Taiora. Quite basically, this is really weird. I own nothing. A list of the songs and their artists will be posted at the end. Thank you much! Leave a review please!

* * * *

Mimi sat by Matt at a table at lunch. "Hey, Matt, do you want to come over after school?"

"What?" he asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Umm, well. . ." she said timidly, then jumped up from the table. She turned around and magically found herself wearing a blue peasant-style belly shirt, and blue flares. "Hey! Thanks miss author!! I could really live with this! Anyway, back to the point!"

Music started blaring out of absolutely nowhere and about twenty random people gathered behind her, turning around and changing into their white outfits.

_"Come on over, come on over, baby (4X) _

_Hey boy, don't you know  
I got something going on (yes, I do)  
All my friends are gonna come  
Gonna party all night long  
I know, you know, I just want us to go  
The fun we'll have, you'll never be alone  
So boy, won't you come?  
We will party 'til the dawn _

_Listen to me... _

_All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you,   
You make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy  
You better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right  
All I want is you..._"

Matt was a little shaken by Mimi's sudden outburst in song, [as any sane person would be] but accepted her invitation nonetheless.

"That's classic Matt for you," Sora growled.

"Chill out, Sora! I thought you were over Matt breaking up with you," Tai said. Sora looked up at Tai with a "do you believe everything I say?" expression. "Or not," he said apologetically.

Sora was so angered that she left the table, not having eaten hardly anything. Tai looked longingly at her until she was completely out of sight. At this point, he got up and sat on the table, putting his head in his hands. He began singing:

_"She was the one to hold me,_

_The night the sky fell down._

_And what was I thinking when,_

_The world didn't end?_

_Why didn't I know?_

_I know now._

_I look at her, she looks at me,_

_She's got me thinkin' about her constantly,_

_But she don't know how I feel._

_Then she carries on without a doubt,_

_I wonder if she'll figure it out._

_I'm crazy for this girl."_

"You know, Tai. If you like her THAT much, all you need to do is ask her out," Izzy said.

"Izzy, sometimes your being so smart makes you blinded to what everyone else can see so clearly," Tai said angrily, and also stormed off. Just then, the bell rang and everyone scurried off to their own separate classes.

The passed by, not relatively quickly, or slowly. The seconds and minutes and hours were still measured for the same amount of time, but it seemed to drag on. It dragged on because they were wanting for someone, waiting for something, and being lonely.

Sora emerged from the bus doors feeling completely lonely. Why did she have to suffer for someone else's heartlessness? She walked up to her apartment, and Tai watched as she held back the tears that they both knew were coming for her. She didn't even notice the way that he was looking at her, and just closed the door with an emotion-filled swing.

"Another day left home alone to just think about what that stupid Matt did to me. And it's not as if Mimi's helping much," she grumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and looked longingly out the window. As her eyes began to fill with tears, she started singing:

_"I don't know if I can get it _

_right I never put up a fight _

_I have hard time seeing what is wrong _

_sure doesn't take you long _

_we know there's something better here _

_won't fall victim to all your fears _

_And the dreams they keep on coming _

_knife to your throat underwater running _

_face it _

_the sweetness that's on your tongue _

_you just can't taste it _

_we're subject to change _

_and some feelings won't go away _

_they won't go away _"

  
  


She wanted to sing more, to get the words out. But as they came through her throat, they got stuck, and all she could do was let the tears fall. "Why, Matt? Why did you do this to me?" she sobbed, as if the words could bring him back. Sora sat with her head in her arms, still crying, when the phone rang.

She quickly composed herself enough to speak. "Hello," she said with a shaky confidence.

"Sora, can I come over?" Tai asked.

Sora was pleading with all her heart not to let her cry while he was here. "Yeah, sure," she said, a tone forced happiness in her voice.

"See ya in a sec!" Tai exclaimed in his energetic way, and the phone made a *click* sound. A few minutes later, Sora heard him knock on the door.

She opened it, and barely let the door shut before throwing herself into Tai's arms. The tears came faster and harder than they ever had. Tai was a little shaken, finding the girl he loved there in his arms, but after a moment his brain registered what was going on, and he put his arms around her.

The tough Sora he'd always known now seemed so fragile, crying in his arms. He leaned his mouth down to her ear. "Cry for however long it takes, because I'm not going to leave you," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes still silently leaking with tears. "Tai. . ." she almost whispered, a fresh wave of tears falling.

"You need to sit down," he said concernedly, guiding her over to the couch. Sora leaned into him and kept crying. Before either of them knew what was happening, Sora had cried herself to sleep, laying on top of Tai on the couch. He had also fallen asleep.

"OH MY *take your pick of words*!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING????" 

* * * * *

Hmm. . .what will become of all our friends? Will they stop breaking out in song? And all those other questions that you have such as "what is she on, and where can I get some?" Anyways, come back for part two, and keep in mind that my fire-eating ferret will eat any and all flames. Thank you much!

The songs are:

Come on Over-Christina Aguilera

Crazy for This Girl-Evan & Jaron 

Face It-Jimmie's Chicken Shack (I know, what kind of a band name is that? I honestly can't tell you)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: You know the deal . . .I own nothing. Not the characters, not the songs, just the little of a plot that there is. A list of songs and artists will be at the bottom. 

* * * * *

"Umm, hi Mom," Sora said shakily in a lame answer to her mom.

"Well, answer my question," Sora's mom said impatiently.

Sora quickly got off of Tai when she felt him shift, and he sat up. "Ms. Takenouchi, this is my fault," Tai said apologetically.

"Tai don't be a liar. Mom, he came over to. . . umm. . . . comfort me after my harsh breakup with Matt, and I suppose, when I fell asleep, I sort of tackled him."

"Hmm, right."

"It won't happen again," Tai said quickly.

"Oh, well. I suppose I can't keep you from growing up. As long as nothing happens. . . ."

"Oh, mom! It won't!"

"Fine," Sora's mom dismissed them, walking into the kitchen. 

"Let's get out of here," Sora said quickly, pulling Tai out of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Matt were sitting under a tree at the park. They weren't exactly getting cuddly together quite yet. Unlike Tai and Sora, they were taking their relationship at a somewhat normal pace.

_"I wonder how Sora's doing,"_ Matt thought, his mind obviously not on Mimi at all. _"Why am I doing this to myself? I broke up with her. . . it's my own fault that she's not here."_

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi asked innocently, looking up at him.

"Nothing, really. Just song lyrics, as usual," Matt said, giving her a smile.

Kari just happened to be walking through the park at that exact moment, and it made her wonder, "_where is Sora?"_ She looked up and saw Tai and her walking somewhat towards Mimi and Matt. Tai had one of his arms around Sora, and she looked happy.

Kari knew, from many years of snooping, that Tai was probably overjoyed at this sudden affection from Sora toward him. Now that they were together, Kari saw just how cute they were together, and almost forgot that Sora probably wasn't completely over Matt. She quickly rushed over to them.

"Hey, what's up with you two?" she asked casually.

"Take a lucky guess," Tai said dryly.

"Let's go for ice cream," Kari suggested, leading them in the opposite direction.

"Okay!" Tai and Sora said in unison. _'Whew, that mess was avoided!'_ Kari thought.

* * *

That night, Sora was sitting at home writing in her journal when the phone rang.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence," she said perkily.

"Hey, Sora."

"Oh, hi Matt. What are you up to?" she made herself sound happy. New boyfriend or not, she still couldn't bear to think of him.

"Well, Sora. I've been thinking. . ."

"_It sounds bad already_" Sora thought.

"Maybe we shouldn't have broken up. I still love you, I think," Matt said sincerely.

"Matt. . ." she began to cry, "I have to go. Bye!" she slammed the phone down.

Matt sighed, wishing that she could have understood how he felt. He felt so lost, wondering why she had gotten so upset so quickly.__

  
  


_"Call you up in the middle of the night   
Like a firefly without a light__   
You were there like a blowtorch burning__   
I was a key that could use a little turning__   
So tired that I couldn't even sleep__   
So many secrets I couldn't keep__   
I promised myself I wouldn't weep__   
One more promise I couldn't keep__   
It seems no one can help me now,__   
I'm in too deep, there's no way out__   
This time I have really led myself astray__   
Runaway train, never going back__   
Wrong way on a one-way track__   
Seems like I should be getting somewhere__   
Somehow I'm neither here nor there__."_

At then end of the song, Matt found himself crying and choking on the words. "Sora, why can't you understand that I mad a mistake!" He yelled into his pillow, sobbing still. He then got an idea and picked up the phone. He dialed the seven digits he knew so well, still gaining composure.

It rang once, twice, three times.

"Kamiya residence."

"Can I speak to Tai please?"

"Oh hi Matt," Kari said. "Yeah just a second." He heard her hand go over the phone and a muffled shout of "Tai! Phone's for you!"

"Hello," Tai's voice came over the line.

"Umm, Tai?"

"Oh, hey Matt," there was a strange bitterness in his voice. Matt knew it had everything to do with Sora.

"What's going on between you and Sora?"

"Umm, she's my. . . girlfriend."

"Oh," Matt said, trying to sound nonchalant. They talked for about another five minutes before hanging up, and that was that.

Following the trend, Tai picked up the phone and called Sora, and they arranged for him to come over right then. So, five minutes later, Tai showed up at Sora's house. She was obviously in a state of emotional turmoil. 

"Oh, Tai," she cried, flopping down heavily on the couch in his arms. "Matt called, and he wants me back. He says he still loves me." She continued to sob.

"Ssh. . . don't cry. Just remember that I'll love you, no matter what," he whispered into her ear.

"Sing to me. Sing anything. Just sing to me."

"Umm, okay." So Tai began to sing, in a hushed voice:

_"I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay _

_It's burning within me _

_The fear of losing _

_Of slipping away _

_It just keeps getting closer, baby _

_Whatever reason to leave that I've had _

_My place was always beside you _

_And I wish that I didn't need you so bad _

_Your face just won't go away _

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_Baby, I know we can win this _

_Don't wanna lose you now _

_No no, or ever again"_

By the time he had finished singing, Sora was asleep in his arms.He, with all the strength he had, gently picked her up and carried her into her room. Tai threw a blanket over her, and kissed her on the forehead before leaving, feeling quite strange.

* * * * *

And so ends part two. . . .not as long as part one, but whatever. Leave a review, not a flame. By the way, the more reviews I get, the more committed I will be to get the next part up quickly. Thank you much! Songs used:

Runaway Train by Soul Asylum, and

Don't Wanna Lose You Now by The Backstreet Boys (No, I'm not a real BSB fan, but I like the lyrics!)

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I own absolutely nothing. Well, I do own SOME stuff, but that's irrelevant to the disclaimer. So, anyway, I own the plot, and that's it. As much of a plot as there is. . . . Okee, a list of the songs and their artists will be posted at the end, like always. So, yeah!

* * * * * *

Sora woke up the next morning, praying that the day before had just been a bad dream. Unfortunately, it hadn't, as she discovered when Matt called her. He said he wanted to come over, and because she wasn't the kind of person who said no, she said he could.

When Matt showed up, she was still in her pajamas. She looked up at him with eyes that were still pink with tiredness. Sora looked timid and fragile with one hand clasped on the other arm.

The room was still dark, although light pressed against the curtains. The dimness in the room seemed to hold secrets, and it held all of Sora's feelings from showing clearly on her face. 

"Hi, Matt," she said, barely looking up at him.

"Sora. . .I was wrong to leave you," he was leaning on the door.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm happy," she smiled.

"I can tell that that's just a bunch of crap. I know what you're actually feeling."

"Yeah, Matt, and what would that be? Tell me, 'cause I don't even know," she said, her voice rising with anger.

"Do you miss me?" he asked simply.

"Of course I miss you. And now here you are, just standing here in front of me, wanting me back. Goodness, Matt! Why do you and Tai have to do this to me?

_"If only you read my mind,_

_You'd see I was hurt inside._

_I told myself a million times,_

_"it's over" ("it's over")_

_The story has just begun,_

_And darlin' what's done is done,_

_It's time to change, and leave the past behind" _

Sora was almost crying when she was done singing, but she wouldn't allow herself to lean on Matt for comfort.

"Sora, you have no idea how gorgeous you sound. Your voice. . .is like music to my soul. "

"You only think I sound that way. It's because your heart is lying to you. It's saying that my voice is soothing, because your heart thinks it loves me."

"Why are you being so hostile? Listen, I'm sorry that I broke up with you, but that's behind us now. I want it to be behind us. Can't you see that I'm so sorry?"

"You aren't," she said stubbornly, the shadows over her eyes erasing for a moment to show her anger.

Matt was getting so upset with her that he just pulled her close to him and began kissing her with all the passion he knew how. Sora fell into him for a moment but pulled back, looking up at him.

"This isn't right," she said weakly, then collapsed into the kiss. Sora felt total bliss, kissing him again.

After about twenty minutes, they collapsed on the furniture. Matt was sitting on the chair singing:

_"I never wanna say goodbye,_

_Cuz I never wanna see you cry._

_I swore to you my love would remain,_

_And I swear it all over again."_

"Matt, what have you got me into? This isn't normal, for me. Why am I cheating on Tai?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh, Sora. It'll all get better," Matt soothed.

"No, it won't. I'll be with him, trying to break up with him, and then . . .I'll probably just go weak in the knees, and then promise him that I'll break up with you. Why not just," she looked out the window and sighed, "go away."

"Don't talk like that."

"Matt. . . you got me into a mess, and I want to get out of it. Without having to hurt anyone. Besides, don't you have Mimi?"

"Aww. . .*cuss word*! I have to meet her at the ice cream shop in 15 minutes. Sorry, Sora. Gotta run!" he exclaimed, jumping off of the chair.

"Bye," she said quietly. She watched him open the door, and then he tripped over something.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Sora heard a very familiar voice ask, quite stupidly.

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse," she groaned sardonically.

"Well, I'm not here anymore!" Matt exclaimed and ran off.

_'That's it, leave me here to sort out the mess, while you go out for ice cream and your second make-out session today,'_ Sora mentally shouted at Matt. She walked over and helped Tai off of the ground, and led him inside.

"Sora, what's going on?" Tai asked, looking down at her.

"Matt is what's going on. He won't leave me alone. . . and, and. . ." Sora let her sentence trail.

"Sora, how could you??"

"I don't know, Tai. I don't know," she cried. Although he was hurt inside, he stroked her hair, and ran his fingers down the bare part of her back.

_'I love to be touched by you. . .'_ she thought, sighing at herself for what she'd done.

"Listen, Sora. I don't think I can be with you anymore," Tai said quietly, despite how loudly his heart was yelling at him. His heart seemed to yell with her voice, screaming: _'No Tai!! Don't, please don't!! Think it over. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, TAI!!!!'_

Her heart screamed in his voice: _'No, he doesn't mean it, Sora. Don't listen, don't let him do this to you. He loves you!'_ She paid no attention to the screams that built themselves up in the back of her throat, but stepped out of his arms. As she did this she felt cold.

She nodded and looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "I understand," she said weakly. Her heart began to cry, and as soon as Tai had closed the door behind him, she did the same.

* * * *

Writer's block sux!! I think I'm going to do a little fic to get rid of this whole writers block thing that I hate so much, so it may be EVEN longer before part 4 is up. Anyways, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!! *hint, hint*


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Due to the stupidity on my part, I forgot the list of songs used in part three. They were:

"Better Best Forgotten" by Steps, and

"Swear It Again" by Westlife. (At least I think that's what the song's called.)

Anyways, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, a list of songs will be posted as usual (if my brain is back to non-baka status. Happy reading!!

* * * * *

"YOU!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! What is wrong with you, you. . . . man-whore!!!" Sora screamed at Matt through the phone, later that night. She wasn't talking like herself, but then cheating on a boyfriend wasn't at all like her either. She was pacing around her room, her free fist clenched, knuckles white.

"Sora, calm down. It's half your fault, too," he sounded so rational.

_"God, I hate it when he's rational,"_ she thought. "You didn't have to show up here and be so. . . so much like yourself. You're so heartless. You know that. You're so, so heartless, thinking you can just show up again and nothing will happen. Thinking that I've just been waiting for you for a month and a half," she said, more of a hoarse whisper than anything.

"You're being irrational," he said. He was sitting down on his bed, staring out the window.

"How could you do that to Tai? TO ME?? You knew. . . and you didn't care. . ." Sora said. Her voice hadn't broken yet, but the tears covered her cheeks, and she felt weak. Frail, and so very alone. She looked over at her closed curtains. She could tell the sun was shining by the way the curtains were lit and throwing a blue shadow over her dark room. "_Of course the sun WOULD be shining,_" she thought in a loud tone.

Matt really didn't feel like talking to Sora, especially with the mood she was in. "Listen, Sora, I have to go. Bye," he said shortly and hung up before she could object.

"MATT. . . YOU STUPID. . . . *******!" she yelled at the dial-tone, tears running down her face, stinging and hot.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and wanted to smash it to a million pieces. She wanted to blame Matt for everything, but there was a voice in the back of her head that kept telling her, "you fell to him, IT IS your fault."

Sora went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was hot, and when she looked at the hand that she'd put under the water, steam was rising from it. After undressing, she stepped in and leaned her head back onto the wall.

_"I'm sorry, oh so sorry,_

_Can't you give me one more chance,_

_To make it all up to you?"_

Sora wasn't exactly sure where the words had come from, but she knew that she'd heard the song before. The words were welcomed to ease the silence that had enslaved her heart, and it loosened her throat. Her voice felt guilty with the pain it had tried to cause Matt, and every fiber of her being felt guilty with the pain it had caused Tai without trying. 

Meanwhile, Tai's heart was now beginning to understand that Sora had truly meant that she was sorry. "But she hurt me!" Tai half-yelled suddenly. Kari turned to look at him.

"It shouldn't matter anymore if you know that she's honestly sorry. I know her, she didn't want to do that to you. I've got NO feelings for Matt whatsoever, but if he started kissing me, I'd probably feel pretty powerless anyway. Just someone kissing you can make you powerless."

"And you would be one to know," Tai said sarcastically, taking her advice to heart, nonetheless.

Sora, feeling refreshed after her thinking time, made her way to a bench by the soccer field. _'Soccer, hmm,'_ she said to herself. _'It was the one thing we had truly in common from the first time we met.'_ She looked up at the sky, which had been clear just a short time before. Now it was thick with subtle shades of gray that seemed to texture the sky.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat, and her brain seemed to be full of tingly lights, and her body was physically aching to just turn around and jump into him. She got control of herself, and casually turned her head.

"Tai, I'm. . ." her sentence was cut off by his finger being pressed against her lips.

"Sora," Tai half-whispered, letting her name hang in the air. She loved the way he said it. No one in the world could say it with the effect he did. No one else could make her tremble with a sound the way he did. The way she had just discovered he did. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't listen."

"Not true! Well, the not listening part is right, but I didn't so much as try to stop him. The force he had over me, and I didn't try. . . I wasn't thinking. . ."

"We both know that that's a lie. I think it's Matt who owes us an apology," Tai said, stopping the minor argument.

"Matt. . . he's such a. . ." And then she cursed with such a force, that Tai had to blink a few times to get a grip on himself.

"Sora, nothing like that matters anymore. You're here with me. . ."

"No, Tai. You're here with me. It was my fault. But I know that you could never stop. . ."

"Loving you," he finished her sentence. Tai walked closer to her, tiny rain droplets falling from the sky like water from a broken faucet. The closer he came, the harder the rain fell, and when he touched her wet cheek, the sky seemed to let all of the water drop.

Sora took his hand, and walked over onto the other side of the bench with him. She looked up into his eyes, and wondered why she'd never felt this way for him before. She slung her arms around his neck and, leaning into him, slowly kissed him.

_* * * *_

A/N: Yeah, it was sudden, and quick, and short. I have the most horrible case of writers block, and it isn't helping that I have absolutely no time to get rid of it. Anyways, I hope you liked it.

The only song was "E-Mail My Heart" (cheesy song) by Britney Spears (cheesy singer).

__


End file.
